LoveLess:
by DesertWind20352
Summary: One day while following her cat Jingle, Nadia finds herself in the Body of Jezabel. Now she has a choice. Follow her heart, or Do the right thing and give Jezabel her life back.
1. Prolouge

It was chilly and dark. Nadiah flipped over on hr stomach and stared at the clock The numbers 9:45 glowed back at her in bold red letters.

She sighed and got to her feet.

She gently shook the Black cat sleeping by her feet.

"Jingle Wake up."

Nadiah didn't know why she was getting up.

It was totally pointless anyway. Wherever her cat went every couple of nights was none of her business…although…

"It tonight the night?" Nadiah crouched down by the now stretching Jingle.

"Are you gonna show me where you go tonight?"

Jingle mewed shrilly and bumped heads with Her friend.

Giggling, Nadiah got up and stood over at her closet.

She quickly put on her most comfortable pair a jeans and a blue sweater over her too big t-shirt.

She opened the door. "Lets go."

She sighed. The remembering, she turned back.

"Almost forgot my book!"

She grabbed her Warriors Book from her desk and ran out the door.

"Ill let you know, I'm coming with you. You can try all the fancy tricks you want to. I'm coming and that's that."

She lectured the tuxedo cat as she locked the front door. _I'm glad I wore my Jacket! _Nadiah thought, flinching at the freezing wind.

Nadiah turned around. Jingle was gone. "Darn Cat!"

She muttered. "Never mind! I don't need her! I'll go look for myself!" Ignoring her common sense, Nadiah took a deep breath, and stepped into the forest.


	2. Chapter One

"Jezabel!" Victoria turned her head upside-down to look her in the eye. "Your Cartwheel is crooked. Do it like this." The graceful she-cat demonstrated a cartwheel.

Unlike Jezabel's, hers flew in a graceful arch.

"I know how to do it!" Jezabel snapped. Victoria was just trying to help, but it was getting really annoying. The truth was, she couldn't focus.

She was scared for Nadiah. She knew it was wrong of her to abandon her, but she ha no choice! Se couldn't lead Nadiah to the tribe!

Munkustrap would have her head!

But she couldn't tell Victoria that, or anybody else. "I just don't have my heart n it." She grumbled to the white Queen. "No big deal." She smiled cheerlessly.

Victoria looked as if she was about to say something when Mistofelees called her name. "Jezabel I need help. Can you please show me that spin again?" He smiled warmly.

"Sure!" Jezabel smirked at Victoria and followed Misto. Ever since they were kits, Jezabel and Victoria fought over Mistofelees affections. Fortunately, the magical cat had no clue what was going on. Jezabel huffed in Victoria's face and ran off. Strike one For Jazabel…

Nadiah finally realized how stupid her choice had been. She had gone into he forest, alone, with nothing on but pajamas and a coat, with nothing to eat or drink, and nobody had no clue where she was.

Afraid to sleep or stop moving, Nadiah had been walking nonstop for about four hours. Her legs felt like aching Jelly and every fiber of her muscle screamed STOP. After a little while, Nadiah allowed herself to rest. She sat on the cold frozen ground, marveling at her current situation.

She read tons of books about heroes and adventures who seemed impossible to kill. Those books were like a breath of fresh air. It was those books that kept her up a night reading until her eyes hurt, and the books that left a dull ache when she finished reading.

Funny, how none of those books mentioned the freezing wind, and fear, and helplessness. Her life was in fates hands, and there was nothing she could do to prepare, or no hint or the future. It was empty, and deep. Deep in her stomach a feeling crept up inside her. Like fear and excitement all mixed in.

She felt as if her was enwrapped in a story, being read by some child with wide eyes. But, then again, she wasn't a hero, and she had really only a very small quest, so she dismissed the thought, simply telling her self she'd been reading too long. She rose o unsteady feet and plodded on.

While walking, it was not the air or the fear that enwrapped her, it was boredom. She had nobody to talk to but herself, nothing to do to capture her attention. So, having lost her book a while ago, began to tell a story to herself, a story about a particularly mischievous cat named Sheba-Lee…

Sheba was alone, It was no surprise to her or anybody else, for she looked like a cat to be left alone. Her tabby fur was mottled and dust and her eyes were empty and listless. She only had one ear and her whiskers dragged so far to the ground that it looked as if she might step on them. Sheba was bad tempered and rude to most and scared away all but the fiercest of the alley cats. Sheba leaved in a house called the Maroe. The Maroe had been empty for years and was left alone by all but the occasional brave delinquents. Sheba was like a ghost, trailing through the murky halls, yowling any song that came to mind.

If there was a cat,

The fattest of the fat

Call on not me or the lazy old tom

Who you want is Sir Bustopher Jones!

But Sheba had one weakness. She loved humans. She adored their lack of knowledge and giant soft clawed legs. Any chance she got to rub against their furless pelts she took and relished.

But that, my friends, is another story, which will be told in time…

((To be Continued))


End file.
